


直男肯特的烦恼

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: “直男”克拉克知道布鲁斯是弯的后，开始在意布鲁斯喜欢的人是谁。然后他好像有些过于在意了。好在蝙蝠侠知道如何解决这个问题。





	直男肯特的烦恼

布鲁斯和赛琳娜分手后，看起来并没有克拉克想象他应该有的伤心。

 

克拉克还记得他们在庄园私下聚餐的那一天。他以为布鲁斯是本着小酌几杯的心，以便敞开心扉诉尽衷肠，才拿出自家酒窖里藏了多年的酒。结果到了书房坐下后，布鲁斯只给克拉克倒了一杯，他自己只拿了一本书，好像想要省掉谈话的必要。克拉克自己抿了一口红酒，一边透过玻璃杯偷偷打量着对面看起来在认真读书的布鲁斯。落地灯的暖光照着他苍白的脸不仅没有给他带来一丝生气，反而让他寡淡的表情看起来更加冰冷，而这块冰下也深不透底，让人捉摸不透。

 

酸的。

 

克拉克咋舌。他不怎么喜欢红酒，也没有鉴赏红酒的味蕾和心思，酒精对他来说也一点效果都没有。说实在的，他觉得此时的布鲁斯才更加需要这一杯，也许喝了之后他那张冷脸还能泛点红晕，眼睛里多浮点碎光，让克拉克觉得布鲁斯也许比他想得要更加脆弱，更加需要别人的关照。

 

更加需要他的关照。

 

克拉克最终还是开了口：“我知道你已经听过很多遍了，但是我还是想让你知道，如果有任何事的话——”

 

“随时找你，我知道。”布鲁斯的视线甚至都没有离开书本，嘴皮子也不愿意多掀，只是慵懒地缩在沙发椅里继续让沉默的空气重新沉淀在他们身旁。克拉克看着他这与以往一般消极的态度，无声地叹了口气后再次抿了口红酒。

 

这次更苦了。

 

“啊，对了。”翻了一页，布鲁斯好像突然想到了什么，随意地说道——

 

“我喜欢男人。”

 

克拉克差点咬碎玻璃杯。不过好在他很快控制住了自己如真菌生长般扩散的思绪，先清了清喉咙，将嘴里残留的苦堪堪咽下后说：“还有谁知道吗？”

 

“我目前只告诉了你一个人。”就算布鲁斯是用陈述事实的语气说的这句话，也不禁让克拉克感到由衷地欣喜——这又是一个他信任他的表现。他将酒杯放到面前的桌上并正襟危坐，让布鲁斯不得不将注意力从书本转向他，以表尊重。

 

“谢谢你，”克拉克真诚地说。“我为你感到骄傲，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯笑了笑，没说话，但是他手指间被碾到皱起的页角替他告诉了克拉克他的紧张。说实话，克拉克是吃惊的，因为就算是布鲁斯也要在他们认识这么多年后才告诉他。他明白这一切都需要莫大的勇气。如果克拉克不是一个开明的人，不是布鲁斯交予后背的好友，布鲁斯也许永远也不会告诉他这个需要背负一生的秘密。想象一下一个人，即使在生活方方面面和常人无异，也还是需要时时刻刻在别人面前挂着不属于自己的面具过一辈子；这样的痛苦，他很开心布鲁斯不用再承受了，因为这个世界上至少有他能够理解，能够与他一起分担，并可以帮助他渡过以后的难关。

 

只是现在还有一个问题，他不知该不该问。

 

“那……我能猜测是有那么一位先生让你……？”

 

克拉克最终还是问了出来。他觉得是好奇浸泡在红酒里泡发了，尽管如此，他问出口之后还是瞬间后悔了。这个问题又没有来头又无知，还十分冒犯。

 

而且，他好像也没有那么想知道答案。

 

好在布鲁斯看起来没有怎么在意：“现在谁才是侦探？”

 

“我毕竟是个记者，哈哈。”克拉克生硬地笑了笑，心里却愈发感到难受，好像有一处痒怎么也挠不到，令他有些焦躁：“对不起，我不该问的。”

 

“这没什么。”

 

布鲁斯平静地看着克拉克，好像在安慰他一般，却又太收敛，反而像是试探。克拉克也看着他，心中思绪千回万转，最后转成了一团乱麻，直接被他抛到脑后。他不敢眨眼，怕失去了回视的真诚，又好像在怕下一秒布鲁斯就会放弃他，重新将自己的世界缩到沙发椅里，用厚重的书本格挡住克拉克想要继续探索的渴望。但出奇的是布鲁斯没有，他只是一直看着他，很慢才眨一次眼，迫使着克拉克因他提起来的气重重地重新沉下之后再突然地提起；那平静无波的冷色湖泊里，有什么在冒着泡，好像他惊动了潜伏在布鲁斯瞳仁中的水兽，但就是他有超级视力也无法看清；这说明布鲁斯在想着什么，但并不想让克拉克知道。

 

是什么他不愿意告诉我？我可是——

 

他最好的朋友……

 

克拉克突然有些不高兴，这让他主动断开了视线。布鲁斯不但没在意，反而自己好像也松了口气一样，微微耸起的肩膀重新因为放松而落下，眼睑也垂了下来，看起来甚至有些失望。他重新捏起差点被碾破的页角翻了一页，但克拉克总觉得他从一开始就没有在认真看着。

 

你明明就在乎着这件事。

 

在乎着我的看法。

 

为什么还要将这么多年的忍耐当作什么都没发生一样？

 

为什么不再早点跟我说？

 

绝对，是有某一个人的存在让布鲁斯这样的。

 

克拉克伸手将酒杯拿起，一饮而尽。

 

红酒一点都不好喝。他想。一股酸味。

 

现在想起来，克拉克的嘴里似乎还残留着那股酸味，让他牙龈发痛。他紧了紧牙关，将视线放远：坐在不远处的联盟顾问正做着最后的会议总结。他身边的成员们也都在认真地侧耳倾听，甚至将视线放在了顾问身上。

 

明明就坐在旁边，还那么认真地看着吗？克拉克不免质疑着。他微微眯起了眼睛，观察起蝙蝠侠旁边的闪电侠。他的眼神简单而热烈，直白地投向他身旁的人，看起来好像就在尝试着引起对方的注意一般。克拉克想到了幼儿园里小孩向老师要糖果，不，是小学男孩看着喜欢的人的时候的眼神。

 

这时候，蝙蝠侠宣布了散会，然后他向身侧看了一眼。闪电侠颤了颤，说：“一起去食堂吗？”

 

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠。他像是默认了，抿了抿嘴后开始整理面前的资料。闪电侠落下句：“看谁先到！”之后就变成了残影从房间内消失了。整个会议室里只有克拉克一人还坐在原位，而其他人都已经先行离开了，只剩慢慢收拾着资料的蝙蝠侠和他。克拉克没想开启对话；他突然没有心情干任何事情，只是呆呆地坐在原位盯着蝙蝠侠。收拾好资料的蝙蝠侠这才迈开了步伐走向门口，在经过克拉克的时候他才对上克拉克的视线，好像现在才注意到他一般。蝙蝠侠向他点点头，然后收回了视线继续向门口走去。

 

克拉克见状突然有些慌乱。于是他猛然站起拽住了蝙蝠侠的手臂。他看见蝙蝠侠转过来再次看向他，他很肯定目视镜后面是疑惑和惊讶的眼神。别说蝙蝠侠，就是他自己也不知道为什么自己就如此冲动地拉住了他。他有些想要退缩，但他没放手，蝙蝠侠也没挣开。他们就这样维持着对视，维持着接触。

 

两人都没说话，好像这一时刻，这一个单纯的接触对两人来说意味深刻，而不是克拉克在浪费他们的时间。他这么做，就好像他不想蝙蝠侠离开这里，去到别的地方一样；如果被别人看见，绝对会引起什么不必要的误会——但是他又什么都不想说，或者解释给蝙蝠侠听，因为这一切本身就是心血来潮。克拉克被自己吓到了，被他的想法吓到了，因为这个也好，因为别的也罢，他发现他无法松开他抓住蝙蝠侠的手。

 

他必须说些什么。

 

“你，你要去食堂吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

这时候如果回“我也能去吗？”的话显得自己像是个仍在吃奶的小孩，因为为什么不呢，又没有人拦着他；但他如果会问，也是因为蝙蝠侠和闪电侠都会在那里；如果他直接去了，就好像会撞破只属于他们二人的秘密，留下他一个人冻结在空气中不知所措。克拉克总觉得自己有些害怕，但也不清楚是为什么。是因为这两人都是他相识已久的战友，其中一个还与他关系甚好，结果两人相恋他还完全被蒙在鼓里吗？还是因为蝙蝠侠选择了闪电侠，而不是别人——

 

克拉克不愿意深想，因为不论怎样他现在都不好受。

 

他又想到了那杯红酒。

 

“哦、哦。”克拉克扯了扯嘴角，做出了一副笑容，然后僵硬地松了手，放开了蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠留在原地看着他顿了几秒，然后转身慢慢离开了。看着他的背影被自动门隔绝后良久，克拉克才抬手咬住了自己握紧了的拳头，以抑制住自己追上去的冲动。

 

去你的克拉克，你在想什么！

 

可惜总是事与愿违，克拉克还是忍不住跟到了食堂。他不知道他是以什么样的心情走过来的，总之他经过的所有英雄他一个都没有打招呼，他们也没有向他问好，可能是看他脸色不对吧。目前他所做的一切都是源于一个冲动，一个没有任何道理的冲动，但是他觉得如果不弄清一切，他会非常，非常地不畅快。

 

一进去，克拉克就看见了坐在一起的两个人，这并不难，因为整个房间也就他们两个在。虽然没有打探他们的谈话内容，但看起来他也能够知道他们相谈甚欢——蝙蝠侠别开脸的样子看起来不能再别扭，但是显然闪电侠乐在其中。

 

看来布鲁斯的那个人找到了。

 

到头来，蝙蝠侠不需要克拉克做任何事，他只是单纯地告诉他而已，不，他甚至都没有告诉他全部。蝙蝠侠从来就不需要他的安慰，也不需要他的鼓舞。所有他能做的就只是看着蝙蝠侠走向另外一个人，然后摆出副开心的样子去祝福他罢了。

 

看吧，他也只是“他最好的朋友”而已，他们说的可是以独行出名的蝙蝠侠啊。

 

克拉克准备好了笑容，向两人走去。

 

“我能加入你们吗？”

 

“说谁谁就到，”闪电侠吐了吐舌头。“我今天的嘴真的是神奇，又是让蝙蝠承认他喜——”他话音未落，就被蝙蝠侠一个眼神将所有未尽的话逼回了肚子里，但闪电侠这次出奇地没有任何其他不愉快的表示，甚至还向蝙蝠侠笑了笑，然后用叉子叉下一小块巧克力蛋糕送到蝙蝠侠嘴边晃了晃，说：“Batsycake，一点batsycake！ ”

 

没有幽默感的蝙蝠侠显然没有兴趣回应闪电侠，嘴角倒是越来越沉，闪电侠也见好就收，自己将蛋糕吃了下去。克拉克看着这如同打情骂俏的局面一点话也不想说，他用力闭了闭眼，转身走去给自己拿了份蛋糕。回来的时候，闪电侠已经没了踪影。

 

“他呢？”克拉克坐到了闪电侠原本的位置上，正对着蝙蝠侠。

 

“走了，去值班了。”蝙蝠侠活动了下头部，光洁的下巴自然地抬起来，伸展的脖颈让克拉克忍不住将视线流连。克拉克原本糟糕的心情也因此好转了些，因为他意识到了布鲁斯在只有他在的时候下意识地全身心放松下来，不像他和闪电侠共处一室的时候一般紧张。他很高兴他还是信任着他。

 

“那，你怎么不走？”克拉克低下头，但又忍不住看向他。他不知道他在期待什么。

 

蝙蝠侠看起来被这个问题问住了，面露疑惑的他张了张嘴，似乎在想如何措辞，又看着像在认真考虑这个问题的答案，但最后他只是说：“我还没有吃东西。”

 

“那你之前怎么不拿？”克拉克笑了出来。“你要吃什么，我帮你拿。”

 

“不用了。”

 

“真的？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“那，”克拉克叉起一块蛋糕，像刚才闪电侠做的那样，将叉子举到了蝙蝠侠嘴边。“一点batsycake? ”

 

真是见鬼了。

 

在说出那句话的时候，克拉克就后悔了。这是他做过最愚蠢的事情。为什么他要这么干？他真的越活越回去了吗？他总怀疑是那天晚上的酒上了头后就在他脑子里继续发酵，将他的脑子泡成了浆糊。有空他一定要测试酒精于他究竟有没有作用。

 

“哈，对不起，”克拉克闭上眼摇了摇头，想要将叉子收回来。“我真的不知道我今天怎——”

 

他的手腕被握住了。

 

克拉克一顿，然后猛地睁眼看向对面——蝙蝠侠此时正看着克拉克，认真地等待着他重新撑开眼看向他的时刻。看见克拉克怔怔呆望着自己的样子，他这才松开手，然后对着克拉克张开了嘴。克拉克可以看见他口腔内柔软的红舌：舌尖轻轻抵着下唇让它更凸翘，舌背却乖乖地舒展，像是在期待着克拉克将蛋糕放在上面一样。克拉克注意到那双唇不知什么时候被润湿了，在灯下泛着水光，让那么肃穆的人都变得……

 

克拉克咽了口口水。

 

该死。

 

他压下心虚，将叉子向布鲁斯嘴里送。他不知道他手的颤抖是否能躲过布鲁斯的眼睛，也不确定布鲁斯现在是怎样看待他红着脸将蛋糕送到他嘴里的模样。狡猾的蝙蝠侠总是可以逃过一劫，总是可以逼人处于劣势。他就讨厌布鲁斯这一点，总是让他感到没来由地不安，即使这些时刻只会有一瞬，但正是因此，安于现状的克拉克才会更加感到恐慌。他还是喜欢相互信任的感觉。

 

“你刚刚怎么不吃。”克拉克指的是刚刚闪电侠的那块蛋糕。他抬起眼看向对面的人。狡猾的蝙蝠侠继续嚼着很有可能已经被吞下去的蛋糕，并没有回答。克拉克盯着他跟着咀嚼动作而动起来的嘴角，心弦一动，竟鬼使神差地将手伸了出去——他发誓他就要跳出胸腔的心脏当时都不能将他的手拉回来：

 

“有奶油。”他听见他编了个烂极了的借口。

 

他的大拇指蹭到了布鲁斯的下唇。和他想象的一般柔软。只是他很快就将手指移了开，在布鲁斯嘴角轻轻抹了一下。本想很快就将手指撤开，但他没想到布鲁斯的嘴也因此被他打开——唇肉被指尖按着，露出牙齿和舌头，只要往外稍稍一伸，他就会被碰到。这个想法让克拉克无法克制地脸烧红了，好像他自己的行为还不够冒犯一般。

 

但是，我就贪心这么一下，没事的。

 

克拉克本想直接把手伸回来的。但是在一阵短暂的惊讶之后，布鲁斯再次先行将克拉克的手抓了住，并不给克拉克掩盖事实的时间——果然，手指上什么都没有。

 

克拉克的行为因此变得十分可疑。但是克拉克也不知如何解释，所以他也没有说话。他只能默默地看着什么都看不出来的目视镜，重新闭起的嘴唇，平静无波的面容，再一次独自感受着无知的痛苦，以及被看透的担忧。他现在很肯定布鲁斯能感觉得到手下他手臂的颤抖。他从不觉得自己无坚不摧，但这个时刻，他怕对面投射过来的眼神只要再强烈一点，他就会被烧穿；但说到底，他还是自取灭亡。

 

他希望万能的蝙蝠侠能够告诉他这是怎么了，因为他自己并不清楚，而他不喜欢这样。

 

“对不起，”他哑声说。“开个玩笑。”

 

克拉克手上施了力，但他的手臂并没有离开布鲁斯的抓握，即使他是所谓力大无穷的氪星之子。他的大脑像是逃跑了，独留一颗上蹿下跳的心在这僵硬的躯体里。克拉克只能目睹自己空无一物的手指被布鲁斯的嘴唇含住，感受着他舌头上的颗粒剐蹭着他指纹的湿热触感，以及听着在手指离开口腔之后舌头搅着口水发出的滑腻声响。

 

克拉克忘记了自己还没来得及褪干净的红晕，于是脸更红了；忘记了他们共同呼吸并交换着的空气，同时忘记了呼吸——现在他眼里全是湿润的手指上那不存在的奶油和巧克力味的唾液。那被舔舐过的手指尖热得好像被点燃了，借着布鲁斯的口腔温度着了火，热度传到头部，将嘴里所有的酸味都蒸发没了。

 

他一开始真的以为有人在他头边擂鼓，但很快他就反应过来那是自己窜到耳边的心跳。被握住的手臂也抖得更厉害了，抖到布鲁斯都被震得笑了出来。那只是一个极浅的笑容，克拉克自己看不出什么来，但显然那看起来并不像是一个恶作剧得逞般的坏笑，而是一个十分温柔的微笑。

 

他无法想象还有另外一个人看到这样的笑容的世界，他不允许自己去想象，因为他觉得他会爆炸。

 

“谢谢款待。”

 

布鲁斯这么说着，一边手上慢慢放开了他。放开的那一刻，克拉克的灵魂又被安放回了原位，他也重新学会了呼吸。他从来不知道布鲁斯看起来如此冰冷的人，口腔和手心是多么温暖。他惊讶于自己的皮肤会如此渴望一个人的触碰，他血管内的血液会因此加快流动，他的肌肉会迎合着紧张起来。克拉克的手臂仍旧悬在面前。他承认，有那么一微秒的时间，他竟想就着这个姿势再伸手抚住布鲁斯的脸颊并盗取一个轻盈的，嘴对嘴的吻，然后拉开距离，当作什么都没发生过。

 

但他质疑这是否就是他想要的全部，非常质疑。

 

克拉克看着布鲁斯的手放到桌上的过程。纤长的手指平直地舒展着，像是个不招摇的示好，甚至是一个邀约。他知道他想太多，但那个黑色手套，拉奥啊，他可以看到布鲁斯用牙齿将指套一个一个衔起，最后用嘴将整个手套一连脱下的场景。如果他可以舔去布鲁斯唇齿从手套上沾取到的脏污——

 

他以闭眼的方式打断了自己，并重新睁眼看回布鲁斯的手。

 

看起来布鲁斯早就给出了他自己的答案，但是克拉克他是个傻瓜啊。

 

克拉克二话不说将自己本悬着的手附到了布鲁斯的手背上。接下来，没有任何人逼迫着对方，也没有任何人先主动发起攻势，两人的手指就那么自然地交缠并扣拢到一起。这一切都是水到渠成，不需要一言一语，他们便知道自己的爱是有着同样的回报的。他们的爱情就像起床睁眼般理所当然，却也依然让两人接下来的生命中的每一秒有了重量。克拉克不再在意那杯红酒，也不再在意闪电侠和布鲁斯的互动。不是因为他知道这都是子虚乌有，而是因为他们用了那么多年才换来一次牵手，接下来他们需要将所有精力放在亲吻和拥抱上了。

 

或许是脱掉衣服的那种。当然，他们目前还没有公开出柜的意思，但克拉克很开心他这次是真正地和布鲁斯一起分担未来。

 

……

 

操，克拉克肯特是个傻子。回到庄园的克拉克在抱着啃仍是巧克力味的布鲁斯的时候想。

 

得亏布鲁斯那么爱他。他觉得他幸福得要起飞了。

 

“喂，”他听见布鲁斯喊了一声。“赶紧放我下去。”

 

克拉克睁眼一看，他们的头顶都快要碰到天花板了。

 

 


End file.
